Harry Potter: And Layla's Adventure
by o0-cali-kat-0o
Summary: Do you think that out of all this action, that Albus Dumbledores Grandaughter will not have a little to do in all this... YA RIGHT!!! Join her and her House Ravenclaw on a wild chase.. Oh and dont Worry their are all your old friends too...


            Introduction: For the select few who have not read the series Harry Potter, it is about a young boy orphaned at a young age due to a dark wizard. His only relatives he has the Dursley's raised him very cruel as they put it to stop the magic in him, B.S. in my opinion. Anyways, he is introduced to a new world on his eleventh birthday. It is the age wizards and witches go to Wizarding School. There he meets friends and enemies, but to him it is better than before. I wont spoil anymore for you I guess you just have to go read the books. ^_^  But my stories are an extension to the story written by the talented and beautiful J.K. Rowling at sort of a different view. Not Gryffindor or Harry Potter, but of Ravenclaw and my character who just happens to be Albus Dumbledores granddaughter Layla Dumbledore. Yes, yes, the all the characters are in it just a few more. Hope you likes. 

Chapter 1:

            A girl walks into view of the Kings Cross Train Station wearing an odd looking clothes from a muggle point of vies. They are blue exterior and gold interior. An eagle patch is placed on the left side just above her chest. Her hair odd also for it is jet black and held back in a ponytail. A silver stand that hangs between her bangs and a set of violet eyes with cat slit pupils. In any case to a muggle very odd, and her luggage is just as odd. A black trunk that holds her belongings has an increased symbol and above it was a pure white albino barn owl. Its red eyes gaze around its surroundings as it grooms its flawless plume. 

            The girl walks to the third post at platforms 9 and 10. A slight smile comes across her face, and faces the wall. She looks into both directions to see if anyone was watching and she walks towards the wall going through it. Ending up in another part of the train station. Platforms 9¾ posted as the Hogwarts Express. There, she stood in front of a large scarlet steam engine also marked Hogwarts Express. She took a deep breath closing her eyes; "another year at Hogwarts" she opens them again.

            "Layla, hey Layla!" the girl turns her name being of course Layla. Wile not paying attention to where she was going she bumped into something or someone. Layla looked to what she hit and it was a young girl with fire red hair, and green eyes. Her robes bare no patch making her a first year. Layla slightly waves embarrassed like, "oh my apologies" the girl fixes her robes and looks to Layla with no emotion, "maybe next time you should watch where you are going" Layla found this remark rude, "I said I was sorry is that enough? Do you even know who I am? The headmasters granddaughter." Lily shrugged, "do I even care. So what I am Lily Lockheart. They are just names." Layla glared at the girl for a few moments and heard the last call whistle for the train, "we better go or we aren't going to make the train and we are stuck here." she heads towards the train Lily following behind without a choice. Layla found her friends and separated without a word. 

Layla walked into a cabin with three other people, one was a slender looking boy that made Layla turn slightly flush, "oh hello wood" the second and third where twins no doubt both with red hair and freckles, "Fred, George." She nodded to them both. Wood smiles and motioned Layla to take a seat and she did, "so Wood going to think on how to beat my house this year?" her house, ravenclaw won the house cup and quidditch cup last year and she loved to tease wood about it. Wood didn't say a thing, but Fred had an evil grin of teasing on his face, "wood is down because Charlie left Hogwarts last year."

Layla didn't realize that and kept quiet until a commotion began. Their where rumors that Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts at last. Wood seemed to cheer up a bit at that rumor, "Harry Potter" he said "wow who would of thought we would have him come to Hogwarts" Layla smiles and looks to wood, " it was only obvious he would be coming here. For one Hogwarts is the Top Wizarding School in Europe if not the world. He would have to be invited to join Hogwarts. And he would be 11 this year. Just put the facts together." She pulled out a book that stated _Quidditch for all the ages,_ and was quiet the rest of the trip.

            Even through the carriage ride she was silent wile all the other students buzzed about Harry Potter and all where wondering what house the sorting hat would place him in. one girl said, "maybe in Hufflepuff with me" wood was very confident, "it will be Gryffindor" Layla just sat their looking out the window, "with his vast knowledge what other house would be better than Ravenclaw. I know it wont be Slytherin if he did what others claim he did."

            The second and plus years entered the Great Hall at the school, and their where five sets of tables. All where set parallel with the room except for one that was set wide instead of long. At it sat a group of adults that where the professors chatting and laughing. At the center sat an older man wearing a scarlet dress robe with gold trim. Layla looked at him and waved as she took her seat located at the left side center table. The old man waved back and she turned to talk with other Ravenclaws.

            The first years soon entered following an older professor with an emerald velvet robe and dress. She turned and told each student about her self, saying she was professor McGonnagall the houses and also introduced them to the sorting hat that sat on a stool in the middle of the hall. The hat looked old and tattered but all the other students knew the hat was very knowledgeable and an important part of Hogwarts' history and future.

She called out names and each person was sorted followed by cheers after each first year. Professor McGonnagall held up the parchment and called out the name "Harry Potter" the whole hall went silent and watched with anticipation after a few minutes the sorting hat called out "Gryffindor!" the hall rang with cheers as he took his seat in at the proper table.

            The old man in the center if the table stood and introduces him to the first years, " I am professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster. Welcome to another year at Hogwarts now that the sorting ceremony has finished, let the feast begin" the tables filled with food out of nowhere and all the students began to eat. After the feast was finished all the students traveled to their common rooms.

Layla lead a group of returning students to the Ravenclaw common room located in the highest tower. There a picture of a unicorn stood from a side view eating the grass what looked like in the distance. Its head shoot up and looks at the students. The unicorn then turned its body and walked up what looked like the edge of the painting close to Layla and the others. It let out a snort in aggression and Layla smiles, "dainty hooves" the Unicorn buck and neighs as the picture moves aside leaving the open doorway to the common room. 

            Layla was so exhausted she didn't even wait for the others to come and say good night she just walked to her dorm and changed into her silk pajamas, "good night artemis" she said to her albino owl, and crawled into bed falling swiftly to sleep.

Ch 2: the big secret

            Layla wakes up with the early September sun shining into her eyes. The navy blue velvet fabric bed curtains where drawn and Artemis her albino owl was sitting at the edge of her bed with the daily mail. Layla rubbed her eyes thinking it is odd that she brought mail to her room. She sat up and pulled out her pocket watch; "class just started!" she jumps out of bed and throws off her pajamas, "where did my bloody clothes go!" 

            Artemis the Owl points out to the chair where all her clothes where pressed and ready for wearing to class. Layla then throws off her clothes than grabs her schoolbooks already roped together and runs out the girl's dormitory and down the moving staircases. She stops at the bottom and looks to her schedule, "potions with Snape? Damn and I am already 10 minutes late" she quickens her pace heading for the dungeon.

            Layla was worried. She had dealt with Professor Snape in the past and for four years had never had a problem with him, but she knew this was his limit. She stopped at the door and took a deep breath before she gathered the courage to open it and take a single step in. inside you could hear a quill drop, as she froze at the entrance. Just then 35 Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students turned their gaze to her. Layla's heart began to pound as she fiddled with her fingers and hands, 'I think this is a bad idea' she turned to exit before she could take a step, Snape who was sitting at his podium placed his quill into the ink jar, "Miss. Dumbledore, How kind of you to allow us you company. Now why are you lets see. 15 minutes late to this class? Think carefully for points on Ravenclaw are at stake."

            Whispers broke out in the class, and Layla's heart began to beat faster, 'please no not now, not here.' But she slightly smiles and tried to hide her real emotion, "professor now is not a good time. If you could ask me again after class has been dismissed?" a slight smile came across his face. Layla believed Snape could since fear and enjoys to feed on it, "no Miss. Dumbledore, share your excuse with the entire class." Just as he had said those words a rush of pain rushed through her body and a piercing scream came from her as she feel to the ground.

            A look of confusion came upon Snape's face as the other students jumped from their desks huddling to the furthest corner from the two. The body on the ground began to form a horse. To be more in depth a white mare, with jet black main and tail. Her violet eyes still remained with the cat slit pupils. Also a single silver streak like in her human form still remains in the same spot in her horse form.  One Hufflepuff yelled, "She is animagus?" as they still huddles closely in a corner.

            Snape drew out his wand taking a step to Layla, and scanned her now massive body. Her eyes shoot over to Snape as she stood to her feet. Snape took another step, "does the headmaster know about this?"

            Layla snorted and took another few steps back now out of the potions room. Snape pointed his wand at Layla, " oh no you don't. supifey." She spell barley missed Layla as she took off around the corner and up the stairs back to the level floor. In the process she had almost knocked Mr. Filch to the ground and trampled Mrs. Norris with her hooves. Now, the chase was on.

            She had reached the main doors and realized she was cornered not being able to open the doors and they where too large to kick. Snape and Filch where heard coming up the stairs and Layla panicked. Her mind being simplified as an animal she didn't know what to do. She then saw a window that caught her stair and took the chance.

            She galloped over to the window as fast as she could to gain momentum and jumped. Her massive body shattered the glass as she had barely squeezed through the window. She then looked back and bucked in a triumph type way and galloped across the valley, past the lake and into the forbidden forest. The stopped at the window where she had escaped and Snape threw his wand to the ground in a mad fit.

            "She wont be going far professor look" Filch pointed to a to a few clumps of fur and blood that was on the shards of glass followed by a trail on the ground leading off into the forest. Snape's eyes shot to Filch; "You know who will get pinned for this?" he picked his wand up and straightened his robes, " me that's who." He turned and walked up the stairs. Filch tiled his head, "where are you going?" Snape did not turn his head or stop, "Dumbledore's office. Someone has to tell him and if I where you I would let Madam Pomfrey aware of Layla so that she may be prepared." He disappeared into the staircase, and Filch followed heading towards the hospital wing.

Ch 3: A New Start

            In the Forbidden Forest Layla now slowed her pace and looked around the area. To her left the Weeping Willow Tree stood tall and to her right the darkness of the forest gave her the creeps. She soon found an uprooted tree large enough that would hide her from the creatures of the forest. Once there she kneeled to the ground and took a deep sigh of relief. Her heart beat normal again, but her mind was on edge wondering what would happen now that everyone knew her secret. She then scanned her body finding some minor cuts on her side and back. One wound on her right hind leg was a larger gash and was bleeding freely. She lowered her head to the ground and slowly closed her eyes. 

            An hour went by and as Hagrid and Dumbledore combed the forest. Hagrid searched with fang and Dumbledore searched with Fawkes with little success. After another 20 minutes Fang had found her returned to her human form, and unconscious. Her school clothes where ripped a few cuts on her body. The bad cut on her right leg was still slightly bleeding and the tone to her skin was pale.

            Hagrid carried her out of the forest and back to the school where Madam Pomfrey took over in the Hospital Wing. By the time she was found the rumors has spread all over school. The Slytherins made the most of it even though not one was an eyewitness to the account other than Snape. 

A first year named Draco Malfoy said, "She sounds more like a werewolf than a animagus to me." 

            Layla opened her eyes slowly but her vision was slightly blurred. The smell though let her know where she was, the Hospital Wing. The bed felt soft and she sank into it like she was on a cloud and she didn't want to move. She had always loved the beds in the hospital wing and though of many excuses to go their. The sun was again high in the sky greeting her even through the white curtains trying to block them.

A familure voice spoke softly to her as she tried to sit up, "Now, now. Don't be getting up just yet my dear." Layla's head hit the pillow without argument, slightly rubbing her eyes and opened them again, her vision clear enough to see her surroundings. There close to her bed stood Albus Dumbledore, "pape?" she smiled weakly and griped his hand at the edge of her bed, "what happened?"

He smiles and his eyes twinkled with warmth as he took her hand in return, "well I think you know what happened half the time. Snape has told me of what happened yesterday and I." Layla interrupted, "yesterday?!" she thought it was much shorter than that, "I was late and he made me feel uneasy and then it just happened. I turned into my animagus form but the odd thing to me is I never even practiced to be animagus it just kind of ha.." he interrupted in return, "no need to worry about that now, you had put yourself in a horrible situation and was hurt in the process. Other than that no one else was injured. Mrs. Norris was quite startled when you almost turned her into a pancake," he slightly giggled but Layla said nothing.

A few moments where spent in silence until Layla looked to Dumbledore, "are you mad?" he had a slight smile upon his face, "why would I be. I do find it odd that this animagus form came up but that couldn't be helped. It isn't your fault that you can't control it either." He paused and ran his fingers through her hair, "I must take my leave as of this time. Madam Pomfrey will make sure you rest today and if she sees fit tomorrow in the hospital wing. After her approval you will return to your studies alright?"

Layla only nodded looking down to her sheets gripping them tight. She watched her grandfather leave and she lifted her sheets to look at her leg. It was tightly wrapped in a thick layer of bandages, and it was throbbing slightly but the pain was bearable. Her head rested again upon the soft pillow as she slowly drifted to sleep.

Ch 4: The Unknown Visitor

September turned into October and Quidditch season was under way. Most of the students had forgotten about Layla's incident the first day of school, but she had kept mostly to her self, thinking she was a freak. Her grandfather checked on her continually and even made a visit to her common room a couple of times, and she had almost fully healed from her leg injury. Wood had came to sit down with her in the courtyard a few times and just talked like nothing had happened. Instead he would talk and talk how Harry Potter was the new seeker, and Layla didn't mind it, she just wanted to hear something else other than animagus'.

Three days a week after classes for about an hour Professor McGonnagall, an animagus herself would help to try and control Layla's new found talent. Without success but they still kept trying with great expectations. One day after her flying class, she walked down the hall with a small limp on her right leg, and into the Transfigures room where McGonnagall was looking through her desk. The teacher looked to Layla, "Miss Dumbledore? What are you doing here?" her voice sounded like no one was suppose to be arriving

Layla smiled, "it is time for our animagus lesson or did you forget?" the teacher stood up and brushed her robes off, "oh no dear I didn't forget. But I have been busy today and it slipped my mind." She smiles at McGonnagall, "oh sure its ok, first Quidditch practice is today and I would have only been able to stay a few minutes."

The teacher looks serious to Layla after those words; "you know you grandfather told the staff not to allow you to play Quidditch until you learned to control your animagus form. We wouldn't want you to transfigure in the middle of a match now would we?" Layla brushed it off, "oh no pope wouldn't do that," she slightly giggled, "he knows how much Quidditch means to me and how good I am at it" McGonnagall just stood there and looked to Layla.

Layla's heart sank, " I live for the flying and it comes natural. Pope wouldn't do that to me he just wouldn't do it… Where is he now?" McGonnagall looked out the window, "with Hagrid in his hut having some afternoon tea." 

Layla turned to the window and then back to the professor, "are you sure it is what he said?" the professor only nodded. By this time Layla has become to panic about this and morphed into her animagus form stopping around and thrashing her head. But the teacher only grinned, "I wondered when you would show up." And the horse only cocked her head. The teacher pulled out her wand and pointed it to Layla, "you can either come willingly or will I have to place a spell on you?" her horse ran around to the window and looked out the closed window.

"I said willingly, it will be better if you do" Layla turned to the teacher and didn't understand what was going on. But her being a teacher the horse nodded and trotted over to McGonnagall. Their the McGonnagall places a rope around her snout and neck like a animal and Layla began to panic more knowing it was a trap but too late to stop it. Her and her stupid mind cant even change back into human form. Her body began to thrash around, knocking over desks and chairs. The teacher just stood there and watched her as Layla began to get tiered. Too exhausted to kick anymore she stopped as McGonnagall tugged on the rope, "come on" her voice was more forceful then before, not like the kind and gentle voice it usually is. The horse followed thinking on what to do not knowing how to get out.

The so-called teacher took her to a trap door where it leads to a dark underground tunnel and their she began her walk. It seemed like forever that she trotted along at times being pulled she was becoming more and more exhausted with each passing step. Passing through many tunnels and turns. They raised and lowered ziged and zaged.

Soon a light became visible and Layla examined it the best she could and saw nothing. As the light became closer and closer she saw a building when she looked to the person who had her tied up, it was no longer Professor McGonnagall in her clean velvet robes, and she couldn't tell who it was. They had a black tattered cloak on and the hood was draped over their head. Still panicked and unable to settle down enough to transform back into human form she just allowed herself to be treated like an animal, what else? 

They reached a small barn area unknown to her. The drapes in the window where closed so she couldn't see the outside world, if it was night or day, clear or overcast. She let out a large sigh wondering if she was noticed to be missing. The person tied her to a wooden post and lifted his hood pulling it back. He was handsome for a kidnapper; he had deep forest green eyes and his hair jet black like Layla's. He looked no older than the age or 19, and he smiled to her petting her muzzle, "I am sorry I had to do that to you but my master called for me to." She cocked her head again, then jolting her head as far away from the boy's hand as she could. 

The boy just chuckled, "I knew you would feel that way, but do not worry. He hasn't asked me to kill you," he turned to walk out of the main doors to the barn. Before he shut the door he looked back, "yet." The door shut and Layla was left with a single candle that she stared at until the wind blew it out leaving her in complete darkness. From there she kneeled to the ground and tried to get the best sleep she could.

She woke up the next morning back in human form but tied by her hands and feet to the post. Her wand was 10 feet away on a small table. Next to her on the ground, is a small plate full of breakfast. A bagel with butter spread across the top, a poached egg, with a side glass of orange juice. Layla thought to herself, 'why is their breakfast when I am a prisoner?' 

She slightly looked at the plate in front of her and began to eat it, being very hungry. The meal was very good and she was able to eat it without the ropes getting in her way. Her violet eyes scanned the room as her pupils narrowed as she tried to see out the window.

Just then the same boy entered with a second person cloaked and unseen. The boy looked to the cloaked man, "see the plan succeeded like we has arranged." The cloak figure nodded, "yesssssss. Doessssss Dumbledore know sssshe isss misssssssing?" his voice sounded snake like and a chill filled Layla's body just at the tone in his voice. The young man nodded, "he should know right away. When she doesn't show up for class."

The cloaked man turned, "good, he will pay for hisssssss interferancccce. Make sssssure sssshe doessssn't essssscape my young follower" And he walked out the barn. The boy stayed behind and looked to Layla, "I am sure by know you know you are only bate for the real prize." Layla gave the boy a stern look of disgust, "what is going on?! I demand to know this instant?!" 

She though as the boy just stood their looking to her, then it clicked, as she mumbled, "Vodemort." The boy nodded walking to her. Layla crawled back as far as the ropes would let her as he bent over to pick up the empty plate, "oh and you're welcome for breakfast." The boy turned and walked out the barn leaving Layla alone again as her mind flooded with thoughts of what just happened, 'Voldemort is gaining strength, and I can do nothing to stop it. Nor can I let anyone know who can."

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she also began to think of her pape, and if he did know she was missing.

Chapter 5: the search

Meanwhile back at the school she had been noticed to be missing. One student said she was last seen walking into McGonnagall's class, but wasn't seen exiting. Students that where outside said she wasn't seen leaving outside the grounds, and didn't see anyone else enter.

McGonnagall said she was 20 minutes late for the lesson with Layla when she was tied up with another student, who also verified her location at the time. The staff combed the forest and found nothing. Dumbledore by this time was becoming worried for Layla and knew this wasn't like her to up and disappear the way she did, but the word was kept between the staff and a select few students, and to many she was known to have left for a health reasons. No one wanted the word to spread to other wizarding families fearing that students will be requested to come home. 

After all the questioning was complete and the search of the transfigure classroom was finished, teachers came to the conclusion that it was a temporary trap door, but by the time that was decided it was too late to re-track the spell. The teachers hoped they would hear word from her and that she got out on her own.

Back to Layla, she was given three meals a day and other than tied up she was treated decent. The boy walked into the barn holding her lunch and Layla watched him; she found him to be cute but was still mad at him for his actions. She looked away from him, "you know, I don't even know your name but you know mine. That's not very proper"

The boy smirked placing the plate next to her on the ground, "my name is of no importance." Layla slowly faced him with a blank face, her eyes like the sea, seemed so cold yet so kind and gentle, " a name is of great importance. It is who you are. It tells people a piece of yourself before they know you." The boy nodded, "if you must know my name it is Bryan, Bryan Adams." Layla smiled, " we have a name. Well you must have just graduated wizarding school or some form of education." He turned and left the barn without a word in fast haste leaving Layla alone again. She began to talk to herself, " I hate being alone. The silence is so scary." Her voice echoes off the walls and she curls up into herself thinking on what to do in order to get her wand, "if only I could get my wand I could get out of here." She then looked to the table ten feet away and, then to the pole she was tied to. There was a small gap about twenty feet up and smiles, "it will be like climbing a broomstick." She grips the ropes tight and begins to climb. Inching her way to the top and her smile growing larger with each of those inches.

About an hour into her climb she looped the rope from the off the post and fell twenty feet and fell on her feet and rolled her left ankle in order to keep from her right knee from getting injured (basically her ankle will hurt for a little bit.). She stood to her feet and ran to her wand holding it close feeling like a piece of her was reunited. Then she held it to the air. "Alohomora!" the loft in the barn flew open and keeping her wand in the air she shouted, "Accio nimbus 2001!" she waited a few moments and a broomstick flew from the loft and hovered in front of her as she smiled mounting it. By this time Bryan and the hooded figure opened the main doors to the barn. The cloaked man pointed his fingers to her, "make sssssssure sssssssshe doessssssssn't get away!" 

Layla zoomed for the opening in the loft and didn't look back to see what was happening. All she heard before she saw the sky was an explosion and the wood colliding with each other. She still didn't look back for she feared she would panic. All she looked at was the fullness of the moon and what a joy she found it to see. She dodged to the nearest forest and flew swiftly deep into the bush not caring if she was it with a few twigs. She didn't want to go back and had no intentions of doing so alive. Her mind concentrated on finding a way to get home.

She had figured that she had traveled east and was now traveling north. Her broom stick shifted west back towards hogwarts, all her mind bent on being their and she knew she was already being chased somehow but didn't want to look back. Bryan was a ways behind her but could still see her and knew where she was going. He was too far to stun her but he didn't really want to hurt her to begin with. She came over the horizon and saw the school and the lights that welcomed her home. She couldn't believe it. It must have been a week she had been gone or to her it seemed a week. But everything at school was the same.

She passed over the lake and then she looked back. Bryan was on her tail and his wand was drawn and a shot was fired although she could not hear the words she knew it was a kind of stunning spell. It hits her in the right side and she leaned over her broomstick and screamed out in pain. She stopped in the middle of the lake for a mid-second before shooting off back towards the school 'big mistake Layla' she thought her side freely bleeding as it spread all over her robes. Another shooting pain hit her back as she let out another scream for pain or help, but Layla didn't stop she was hoping someone would hear her and come to her aid. As she felt herself becoming weaker.

She saw two figures in the distance emerge from the school and smiled losing cautiousness all becoming dark and silent….

Ch. 6: Rescue

            Layla woke up in a small clearing upon her back, and she felt no pain. In fact she felt nothing, her whole body was numb and she could barley move. All her thoughts upon hoping someone from Hogwarts, even snape, would eventually come and find her. Her wand was still in her right hand, but her broomstick was across the clearing. In this numb state, layla's thoughts where also clouded and this was a good thing, so she didn't panic.

            She just laid their, she knew their where things in the forest scarier then Bryan, so she tried not to make herself known. What seemed like hours where only minutes when she heard a noise in the bush. Her grip on her wand tightened, and her eyes fixed on the spot. When the object was seen emerging, it was still shadowed. A tall person who looked down to her and Layla closed her eyes, waiting for the next action. The person kneeled to her and she opened her eyes seeing who it was, Oliver Wood. Her heart filled with relief, she smiled and a single tear came from her right eye, "how ever did you find me Wood?" 

            He chuckled, "oh I was practicing Quidditch, with Fred and George and we saw you coming over the horizon. I sent the other two for the headmaster, but I didn't know you needed medical help or in any danger for that matter." He looked towards her side, but didn't notice the injury on her back, " We need to get you to madam Pomfrey" her held out his wand but before a single word to a spell came out another rustle in the bush was heard and wood turned to it his wand still drawn, "what's that?" 

            Layla knew and muttered, "Bryan." Wood looked back at her with a dumbfounded look upon his face. Bryan had stepped out of the bush his wand also drawn, but Layla clinched her wand even tighter in any case she might have to use it, "Layla, you shouldn't have done that by escaping. My master might not allow you to live, even if you pledge to his allegiance." Layla gasped in disgust, "work for Vodlemort? I would rather die then to even have the thought race across my mind." Bryan just chuckled, "that is possibly being arranged as we speak." Wood was completely ignored until he said, "the dark lord? He is dead I though." Bryan gave an evil smirk, "he has not obtained a body of his own yet but he has his ways of getting around.. Enough stalling I need to dispose of you. Then take this lovely lady back to my master for she is the guest of honor."

            Wood then did something that even he though he wouldn't do, "I challenge you Bryan if that is your name, to a wizards duel." Bryan cocked his head slightly, "a duel? On what terms? And what rules. I may be a death eater but I am a gentleman when it comes to an old fashion wizards duel." Wood though for a moment, he though to say death but instead, " till an opponents wand has dropped from his grasp. And any spell can be used." Bryan oddly enough repeated woods words in a form of a question, "any spell?" Wood only nodded and they raised their wands bowed.

            Layla was still losing blood and just wanted to go home and be close to her grandfather, and Fawkes. Even her pet owl would have been a site for sore eyes but not like she had a choice. All she could do is wait and see if wood could win or if it could give the professors time to find them.

            Her vision became dazed and the forest began to spin. Only flashes of light could be seen from the spells. She knew she didn't have much time left before she passed out and didn't want to leave it up to Oliver alone. The two figures dueling couldn't be heard by Layla, but she raised her wand to the sky and mumbled as clear as she could, "relashio!" red sparks flew into the air and both duelers stoped looking to Layla who by this time had blacked out.

              She didn't wake up, only heard voices occasionally through the darkness, and she felt as if it was a dream. She heard her pape and McGonnagall. She heard wood and Pomfrey. Even her head professor, professor Sprout was heard hear and their. The words she couldn't decipher and she didn't care, she just wanted to feel this way forever. 

Soon the voices stopped and Layla found herself standing in front of a two story house, a nice pale pink, with white trim. A white picket fence, with nice tall green grass that rolled just a little bit in the breeze and wild flowers that grew randomly across the grass. She walked up to the door and looked at the crystal handle, " I know this place." 

Her hand griped the handle and turned it, and it opened. She peered her head around the door and looked around. She felt she was allowed to walk inside and stepped in. her step was cautious as she walked down the main hall. Moving pictures was framed all down the halls. A lot of a baby waving her hands around at Layla, and some are of random witches and wizards.

            She continued on, and made a left at the end of the hall. There she entered a kitchen and examined it carefully, " this cant me."  She saw white laced curtains, and the morning sun through them as it greeted Layla.  Everything placed in its spot and the smell of bacon and eggs sizzled in the air. She walked to the table and looked at three chairs with two plates at two of the chairs. Along side of the plates where the silver wear that haven't even been touched yet. Layla's fingers ran across the counter and gasped, "I'm home!" 

Chapter 7: fork in the road

            Soon she saw her mother walking into the kitchen. Long black hair like Layla's just with out the silver in it. It was also curly and had no bangs. She wore her apron that was blue and yellow. Under the apron was a pair of blue jeans and a white blouse. She looked like Layla had seen her when she was only 4, still vivid as if it where yesterday. Her mother looked to her as if not expecting her, "Layla, honey, what on earth are you doing here?" 

Layla blinked, "I'm home mum"

            Her mother smiled and swiftly walked over to her but kept a small gap between them Layla wanted to fill, "you shouldn't be here. Your papa will be downstairs any minute and I don't think you should be here when he gets here."

            Layla's tears kept falling down her cheek, "mum I have been waiting to see you for so long. Why did you have to leave me?" a gentle smile looked to her but the tears never followed, "I think you already know that dear." 

Steps came from upstairs and lead down the stairs. A voice followed, "darling, who are you talking to?" It was a man's voice. Masculine and deep, yet gentle. The man walked into the kitchen, young but had the pure silver hair that resembled Layla's grandfather, but it was short and combed back. He also wore a set of business robes, navy blue in color, and a briefcase he was holding with his left hand, "Laylies?" he asked to her. 

Layla couldn't keep back the emotion when she saw him, "papa!" he ran to him and hugged him tight to her making him drop the briefcase. She felt him as if he where real, and then she knew this wasn't a dream. It was too real to be one. She stepped back, "I'm not dreaming am I?" she asked plain out.

Both her parents looked at each other, and her father answered "you are not dead yet, but you are close to it. Muggles would call it something of a coma. You have the choice now." Her mother continued, "you can either stay with us leaving you earthly things and friends behind, or you can go back and finish you life the way it is meant to be. You will see us again, but it will just be a little longer." The same gentle smile covered her face again.

Layla looked to the ground she didn't want to go, " I want to stay with you two. But then I would have to leave pape and wood and all my other friends. But I would live with you guys forever wouldn't I?" they both nodded, and her father looked to her, "your pape told me once that you should know the difference between what's right and what's easy. Now I pass those words to you and you know what you have to do"

As much as she wanted to stay, she knew that her father was right. She only nodded.

Just then she felt like she was being pulled away by an invisible rope or wind. She looked to each of her parents a final time but not the last, "I will see you both again, when the times right." She forced a smile at them and they smiled back and replied, "until then" the house, kitchen, and her parents slowly faded away. 

Layla fell into the darkness again, and then she felt the softness of the bed she loved so much. She was in the hospital wing and she knew she was back when the pain from her injuries had returned. Her eyes slowly opened and slowly came into focus. Madam Pomfrey was standing over her, "welcome back" a slight smile could be seen from the corner of her mouth and Layla gave a weak smile back.

No one else was in the wing. But the curtains were covered around her bed. She heard a few students complain of small things in order to escape class, but the school nurse just sent them away. 

During the day she had looked at her side that was all bandaged up and the figured her back was also mended in the same manner.

The thoughts of her near death experience was circling in her mind as she so desperately tried to keep the pictures of her parents alive in her mind. She also wanted to wait for her pape to come and see her. Until then the nurse stuffed chocolate into her making her feel as is she was a stuffed pig. This gave her body a rush of warm energy but it made her stomach sick. She had a few flowers and candies set around her bed. Not too many due to the fact that a select few knew of her disappearance and even a more select few knew of her injuries.  

Also she didn't feel like thinking about much of the previous nights accounts but knew she would have to relive it and the rest of her account to her pape before it was said and done.

After school had gotten out. Her friends came to see her including Oliver Wood. they didn't ask what happened they just said they where glad she was back. Wood brought lilies for her and she loved them. Placing them to her right side on a small table. But still her pape didn't show. 

It became later in the evening and her dinner was brought to her. she gladly ate it and sat back just twiddling her thumbs. Still her grandfather didn't show and it became so late that Layla drifted off to sleep.

Chapter 8:  The Way Things Where

A week passed until the nurse would let Layla return to her studies. Even then she had to report to her after each school day before dinner in the great hall. Layla had eaten so much chocolate she could barely eat a bite of her regular meals. By this time the white snow had fallen and Christmas Holidays where coming closer. All of her friends where going back to visit their parents and family. 

This time made Layla think about her mother and father especially since her near death experience, and meeting them again. Her grandfather had come to see her and Layla relieved all accounts of what had happened to her, but he asked no more and most students just thought she was away on an illness. Only Oliver Wood and her closer friends knew the truth, and for once the word did not spread. This was odd for Hogwarts sense all students seemed to have a knack of gossip.

 All of her classes went quite well, even potions although the look in Snape's eye made Layla positive he did not like the slack that he was giving her. Her lesions after school continued with McGonnagall with supervision of another student or teacher. She also continued Quidditch, this making her forget all of her problems for the short time of practice. She had missed the first two games but their where still two more to face if she where to win the Quidditch cup. Slytherin and Gryffindor, and she would be facing the youngest seeker in a century at Hogwarts, and the boy who lived the attack from the man who killed her parents and tried to have his follower Bryan Adams kill her; None other than the famous Harry Potter. 

 Finals and O.W.L.S. where coming up soon and she had also been taking up much of her time studying for those. Playing wizards chess was another hobby of hers and she would beat Wood an awful lot. Her and him where becoming quite close, and Layla had always had a crush on him but never said a word because his friendship was all she wanted. Time and patients will reward her in the end if it was meant to be. Since her return home she had not had an anxiety attack making her transform into her animagus form. She had almost succedded in Transfiguring into her animagus form on her own but it wore her down too much.

All the students where all ready to leave home for the Christmas Holiday and she sat in the Great Hall reading a book on Defense Against The Dark Arts, Year 5. She was minding her own business when Fred and George came from behind her and screamed. Layla didn't even move, "Hi Fred, Hi George. Happy Christmas. Sense you will be away." They both smiled together, "mum and dad are going to visit Charlie in Romania. We are stuck here this year."

Layla turned her head and smiled, "well then I guess we are going to hang out a lot this holiday?" Both nodded, "If you are willing to play tricks on students and teachers" being the teachers pet she frowned, "only if it is with students. Teachers, you are on your own." 

Both agreed and took off out of the Hall. Layla went back to her studies and that continued long into the day. Layla felt a need to do it with her mother's side of intelligence, but her father's side of curiosity and intelligence made her uneasy by nightfall. She ran to the common room greeted by the unicorn portrait and repeated the password. She then grabbed her broom and she was gone. Her grandfather asked her not to go out alone especially after nightfall,elp it.ghtfall but  layla not to go out alone especialy gus form on her own but it wore her down too much.to keep  but  Layla couldn't help it.

Out the window and to the skies she was. Soon followed by Artemis her albino owl, and following her, her grandfathers phoenix Fawkes. Together they raced the skies and chased the clouds and reached for the stars.

She came home well after midnight and threw on her pajamas and fell asleep in her warm fluffy bed. The last couple of weeks she had dreamed nothing. Just peace and quiet, and she enjoyed it.  


End file.
